The present invention relates to a drill with reamer piece for a sinker drill.
Such drills are carried by a drill rod and accompanied by a casing-tube down into the drill hole. Drill cutting chippings are removed by flushing medium supplied to the drill through a channel in the drill rod. The drill is influenced by a hammer and also by rotation through the drill rod.
There are many designs of drills of this type for boring in both solid and loose ground.
When reinforcing the foundations for building purposes, the intention is that the ground shall not shift, so as to avoid cracks occurring in the buildings. When drilling with sinker drills this can be achieved by using a casing-tube to grout concrete pillars, at the same time filling any ground fissures with concrete. The ground surface can also be prepared by laying a horizontal surface to avoid displacements in the reinforcements.
However, conventional tools for each drilling are expensive and also easily fall apart in use.